robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aggrobot
Aggrobot was a veteran of Robot Wars. The original Aggrobot was very large and had a spring-powered spike. It made the heat final of Series 3, defeating Razer in the second round. However, it was eventually defeated by Blade. Aggrobot 2 entered Series 4 as an invertible robot with a hydraulic "zonker", or rear spike. Aggrobot 3 was a smaller pointed wedge with a lifting mechanism that pried Aggrobot's wedge off the ground, in turn lifting its opponent. This technique was seen against Splinter in its Extreme 1 Mayhem. It also featured a very powerful crushing mechanism capable of chopping a 30 mile an hour sign clean in half, and a spinning blade. It was clad in lightweight laminated armour that was resistant to even Shunt's axe, but was knocked out in the second round from a blow from Vader. Finally, the robot was simply named Aggrobot in the Seventh Wars, hardier and more compact, with a pinser that produced 17 tonnes of pressure. Robot History Series 3 Aggrobot's first battle was against the substitute robot Binky. Aggrobot and Binky pushed each other around, until Binky broke down after being hit by an arena spike. Aggrobot then tore off Matilda's armour as the other House Robots attacked Binky. Aggrobot then fought Razer, the favourites to win the heat. Aggrobot held off Razer's attacks using its steep edge, until Razer got in the rear, crumpling the rear armour. However, as Razer retracted its crusher, Aggrobot was still mobile, and Razer had become beached on the tail of its own weapon. Immobile, Razer was eliminated, and Aggrobot was through to the heat final. The Blade team and the Aggrobot team got along well together, but neither relented in the ensuing battle. Blade came out on top, ramming Aggrobot into submission and burning it on the flame pit. Series 4 Aggrobot 2, seeded 20 for its defeat of Razer, was a much flatter design. After Saw Point ran over Oblivion 2, it got under Saw Point, which got stuck on one wheel for a while. The rest of the battle was uneventful, as Oblivion 2 had been immobilised by the initial impact with Saw Point, so Aggrobot 2 proceeded through. Fighting S.M.I.D.S.Y., Aggrobot was piggybacked and tackled by the smaller, similar robot's superior speed. Aggrobot 2 attacked the Cyberspace machine, but finally broke down after an attack from S.M.I.D.S.Y. Extreme 1 Aggrobot 3 fought in a sole Mayhem against Killertron and Splinter in a fight described as "three robots removed from their glory days." It grappled with Splinter, easily fending off blows from the axe, as well as Killertron. Sliding beneath Splinter, Aggrobot levered Splinter off the ground. Reversing, it dodged the other two before being caught by Splinter and hammered to no effect. Aggrobot then levered Splinter over, pinning it on its back, taking weak blows from Killertron. However, due to the rules (a robot pinned down does not count as immobilised), Refbot pushed away the attacking Dead Metal and righted Splinter. Soon after, it became evident that Aggrobot was beached on its lever, so it was counted out, after being in command of the Mayhem. Series 6 In the first round, Aggrobot largely managed to avoid the large vertical spinning disc of 259 while Infernal Contraption was destroyed. With two of its opponents in pieces, Aggrobot then had to face another spinning disc machine in Vader, and after both machines started slowly, the very first hit appeared to stun Aggrobot into submission as it was immobilised very, very easily. Dead Metal pitted it so Vader qualified for the heat final. Series 7 Aggrobot's fourth wars had a smaller design. In the beginning, it took a blow from Zorro, causing something to fly off, and was attacked by Reptirron The Second, who pushed it into Mr Psycho's CPZ, flipping it on its back. However, Aggrobot escaped the huge house robot and rushed back into the fray. Ripper then hurled it over, but the invertible Aggrobot recovered from the attack. Another flip from Ripper caused Aggrobot to roll over twice, before being flipped head over heels again. Reptirron The Second flipped Aggrobot over as Refbot finished counting out Zorro. Reptirron The Second landed on Aggrobot, pinning it to the ground. Breaking free, Reptirron The Second made a final flip on Aggrobot, before the time ran out and Aggrobot lost the resulting judges decision, as it had dealt no damage or aggression at all. Results |} Series Record *Series 1-2: Did not enter *Series 3: Heat Final *Series 4: Heat, Round 2 (Aggrobot 2) *Series 5: Did not enter *Series 6: Heat, Round 2 (Aggrobot 3) *Series 7: Heat, Round 1 Category:UK Series competitors Category:Series 4 Seeds